


He smells like warm.

by dnpgames



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnpgames/pseuds/dnpgames
Summary: Dan and Phil heat goes out.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	He smells like warm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for @phanworkschallenge on tumblr! I hope you enjoy !

The chill of the air hit Dans skin like a brick. Sometime in the night he’d kicked the covers off, or more likely Phil had snatched them away, leaving his bare chest and legs exposed. He woke up with a shiver, goosebumps raising along his slightly tanned skin. Normally he’d lie in bed for far to long, enjoying the warmth and comfort but today he hopped up as quickly as possible. As soon as his feet hit the floor he was on his way to the wardrobe at the other side of the room. 

As soon as the door swung open his eyes were met with the mess of tee shirts of sweaters he and Phil has collected over the years. He pushed through the sea of colors for a few moments before pulling out Phils green York hoodie. It was old and starting to become slightly tattered, but Dan didn’t mind, it had always been his favorite.

He pulled the sweater over his head, pulled on a pair of black joggers and a pair of socks. He sighed slightly more satisfied with his body temperature. Somehow the air outside of the bedroom seemed even colder. He padded down the hallway towards the lounge, as he turned the corner he saw Phil stood next to the wall messing with the thermostat. Dan shook his head.

“Why are you turning the goddamn heat down? It’s not summer, I’m freezing.”

“I didn’t turn in down, it's been like this since I woke up, I’ve been trying to get the heat to turn on for over an hour,” He could hear the frustration dripping from Phils voice as he continued to press every button on their thermostat, “the damn thing must be broken.”

“I’ll call someone to fix it.” Dan volunteered.

Phil nodded and said a few quick words of appreciation, the last thing he wanted to do this morning was call a repairman who would ask him for a million answers he didn’t have. He made his way to the kitchen, at this point, coffee was absolutely calling out to him.

The coffee maker whirred quietly as the dark, hot, liquid dripped down into the half full pot. Phil stood in front of it, watching intently as it slowly filled up. Dan had now made his way into the room as well, coming to Phil like a magnet. He wrapped his arms around his waist pulling the older boy into his body, while resting his chin on his shoulder.

“What’d they say?”

“They have a lot of appointments today, but they were able to fit us in at six. So we’ll just have to freeze till then I guess.” 

Phil looked to their left at the stove, the clock read half past nine in the morning, he sighed in discontent. It would be a long, cold, and miserable eight hours. He turned his head to place a soft kiss to Dans temple before breaking away from his grip to pour them each a hot cup of coffee.

____________________________________________________________________________

Maybe having no heat wasn’t as bad as they’d been making it out to be. After finishing their coffee they’d decided to go back to bed, adding a few extra blankets under the duvet for extra warmth. 

They climbed into their respective sides of the mattress, settling in beneath the covers but gravitating to each other almost immediately. Their bodies fit together so perfectly, almost like they’d been molded for one another. Long limbs wrapped around each other, foreheads and lips softly pressed together. Body heat radiated under the covers. Dan nestled his head into the crook of Phil's neck, attempting to somehow get even closer to his boyfriend. Phil giggled at him softly as his long fingers began to swim through his brown curls. 

Dan was now more than content, he was falling asleep in Phil’s warmth with his hands in his hair. The feeling was amazing, so comforting and safe. Phil leaned his head forward pressing a sweet kiss to the top of Dans head. He inhaled breathing in the scent of the man he loved so much. He smelled like warm.


End file.
